random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The transcript to that one episode of spongebob where plankton tries to commit suicide.
*'Mr. Krabs:' off lights, lights a cigar, and bathes in money Ahh, that's the stuff. sniffs Hey, something don't smell right. SpongeBob! Hey, what are you burning out here, boy? *'SpongeBob:' sniffs Hmm... I'd say a hydrated explosive. *'Mr. Krabs:' Explosive!? cuts to outside the Krusty Krab where Plankton is flying on a glider laughing evilly *'Plankton:' Ha ha ha ha! Enjoy, Eugene! bomb, which blows up roof *'Mr. Krabs:' Plankton! I just had that roof redone last week! *'Plankton:' You will be re-re-doing it when I'm through with you! *'Mr. Krabs:' Ready for instant? takes off his hat and reveals a peas can. Krabs opens the can with his claw and pours all the peas into SpongeBob. He then uses SpongeBob as a gun Fire! shoots pass at Plankton. The peas shoot through Plankton's air glider. But Plankton blows a bubble over himself causing the peas to be deflected. The deflected peas hits the frying pans. One of the frying pans fall and hits SpongeBob. Plankton then fires a missile at them Take cover! Krabs picks up SpongeBob and uses him as a shield, but the missile just fall straight to the ground Oh, ha, ha, it didn't blow up another dud, Plankton. *'Plankton:' Another dud huh? pushed a button which causes the missile to transform into a robotic arm and it squeezes Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob *'Mr Krabs:' Oh, you're playing with fire now, Plankton! *'Plankton:' No need to get worked up with this Krabs, just give me the secret formula and off I go. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well you ain't getting it. *'Plankton:' Well I constrict you to reconsider. button and arm squeezes harder *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, go jump off a plank. *'Plankton:' Oh well, I have other ways of getting it when I need where is the formula Krabs? Mr. Krabs with feather *'Mr. Krabs:' Ha ha ha ha! *'Plankton:' Still not going to talk 'ay' Krabs? tickles Mr. Krabs' nose with the feather causing him to sneeze and blowing Plankton to the ground OK Krabs, I see you're still not going to crack but I don't think your underling is of the same metal. *'SpongeBob:' I'll never talk. *'Plankton:' Well, we'll see what Mr. Feather has to say about that. *'SpongeBob:' OK, OK! but I don't how to get into the safe behind the painting in Mr. Krabs' office that houses the secret formula! He won't let me near it! *''pauses'' *'Plankton:' Clever, behind the painting ay Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Errrrrrrr... *'Plankton:' sniffs Say what am I smelling? you got something burning? *'SpongeBob:' sniffs Smells like blubber to me. *'Plankton:' Bl bl blubber? *'Pearl:' Daddy! *'Plankton:' Ahhhhh! Call off your daughter Krabs! Call her off! *'Mr. Krabs:' She's a big girl Plankton, I have no control over what she does. Oh, And you better watch out. I think she's extra hungry today. *'Plankton:' Stay back whale! I'm pippy to what you do to organisms like me. I've seen those documentaries! he say this he backs up into the freezer *'Pearl:' Did he just go into the freezer? *'Plankton:' freezer and walks out the door Don't say it! *'Pearl:' I prefer salad over Plankton anyway. *'Mr. Krabs:' Who knew Plankton was so afraid of whales? evilly Pearl me darling daughter, you saved my business and my Formular now get us out of this trap. *'Pearl:' Mall money. *'Mr. Krabs:' Alright, alright. You're gettin' more like your old man every day. dollar to Pearl. Pearl, why don't you swing to the Chum Bucket on your way to the mall? Give Plankton a little scare? *'Pearl:' Double my mall money! *'Mr. Krabs:' grunts Alright, SpongeBob. It's your turn! *'SpongeBob:' Here you go, Pearl. Buy something pretty. *'Pearl:' Hey, this isn't money! *'SpongeBob:' No, it's even better! It's the money Mr. Krabs pays me with. is shown Mr. Krabs' Wacky Bucks! *'Mr. Krabs:' self It's all catching up to me... Pearl Please, Pearl? *'Pearl:' No way! The Chum Bucket is, like, totally gross! *'Mr. Krabs:' Hmmm... in that case, I'll need to borrow one of your dressers. *'SpongeBob & Pearl:' Hummina-hunh?/Huh?! *''transition to the Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton:' inside *'Karen:' My triumphant husband returns. How'd you fail this time? *'Plankton:' Krabs had a whale! *'Karen:' You mean his big, scary, teenage daughter? *'Plankton:' I hear that mocking tone in your voice Karen, and I don't appreciate it! Don't you remember what happened to my ancestors at the hands of those beasts? *''family is shown being eaten by a whale'' *'Karen:' OK When you take a break from your delusional paranoia, the trash needs some attention. It's ripened. *''transition to Plankton taking out the trash'' *'Pearl/Krabs:' from dumpster I'm hungry! *'Plankton:' He runs back inside and bars the door That should keep her out! *'Pearl/Krabs:' up behind him I want Plankton meat! *'Plankton:' Holy, protozoa! out the lab Karen! she's here! She got in! *'Karen:' What are you talking about? *'Plankton:' There's a whale in the laboratory! *'Karen:' Are you out of your mind? *'Plankton:' See for yourself! *'Karen:' the lab No whale in here. *'Plankton:' I swear! A whale was just in here. She was next to the transmutator. She was right here in this spot! Her mouth all frothy, her blowhole blowing! *'Karen:' Oh that's enough Plankton! If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to more permanent primary functions. away *'Plankton:' Karen! Karen--! *'Karen:' I'm not listening! Hm hm hm! *'Narrator:' 16 paranoia filled days later... *'Karen:' microphone Plankton, your dinner is ready. Plankton? Plankton, do you hear me? *'Plankton:' Yes, Karen. I can hear you. Could you please bring it up? I can't risk stepping into the light. The whale might see me. cries *'Pearl/Krabs:' Bubble transition to night *'Plankton:' is shown having a nightmare. He is seen being chased by Pearl and falls into her blowhole Hey! Get me out of here! flings him into her throat with her tongue. He falls into her stomach, where his ancestors find him *'Grand-Dad:' Hey Plankton! Glad you could join the rest of the family! *'Plankton:' Grand-Dad? *'Grand-Dad:' Yep, and you're pretty brave standing in that there gastric acid. *'Plankton:' Gastric acid? body is half-burned No! up from nightmare and screams I can't take it! Oh, this is driving me crazy! cries *'Pearl/Krabs:' off disguise and laughs. Bubble transition to morning *'Plankton:' crying What's the point of going on? I'll just be tortured for the rest of my life by that whale! down That's it. I'm done. The 4:15 bus should be here any time now. *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Plankton. Whatchya doin' laying on the middle of the road? *'Plankton:' Go away, CheeseHead! Can't you see I'm trying to get run over? In fact, better yet just step on me as hard as you can, will ya? *'SpongeBob:' I'm sorry, Plankton, but that flies in the face of my good nature. *'Plankton:' Forget it kid. I'll just wait for the next bus. Go on back to the Krusty Krab and enjoy yourself. *'SpongeBob:' Okay! *''to the Krusty Krab'' *'Mr. Krabs:' a picture of Plankton Goodbye, Pipsqueak! *'SpongeBob:' Sorry to interrupt your gloating sir, I just thought it would be pertinent for you to know that Plankton is laying on the street, forlorn. *'Mr. Krabs:' Really? He's a mess! laughs *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, I know you and Plankton are both sworn enemies and all, but putting on a dress to frighten him? Isn't that taking it a little too far? *'Mr. Krabs:' May I remind you of the fact that you've disclosed the location of me safe, where I keep the secret formula? *'SpongeBob:' No need to remind me, sir. I've broken Rule #2 of the Krusty Krab Rule Book: Never disclose the location of the secret formula! Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. I'll fix this. *''cuts to Plankton'' *'Plankton:' angrily Man, what does it take to get run over around here?! *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Plankton. *'Plankton:' What, do you have mud in your ears? Take a hike! *'SpongeBob:' Yes, I remember. But, I just wanted to tell that the secret formula is not, I repeat not, in the safe behind the painting in the Krusty Krab. *'Plankton:' What difference does it make? There's no point ever since I've been tortured by that blasted whale. *'SpongeBob:' Don't worry. Everyone has a secret fear! For instance, Mr. Krabs' secret fear is... in Plankton's ear *'Plankton:' Really? *'SpongeBob:' Mmm Hmm, and guess what else? That was Mr. Krabs in whale suit that you've been scared of. *'Plankton:' So, you're saying that this whole time it was Krabs masquerading as a whale!? angrliy Why that conniving bottom feeder! *'SpongeBob:' But, certainly you wouldn't have use for such, innocuous information, would you? *'Plankton:' No, of course not. *'SpongeBob:' Well, back to your self-destructive behavior, Plankton. Thank you for this talk! *'Plankton:' No, no. Thank you! evilly. Bubble transition *'Mr. Krabs:' This is almost too fun! on costume Plankton ain't even a challenge no more! *'Plankton:' Oh, is that so. *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, Plankton. Back for more, aren'y ya? Okay, here it goes. deeply Boo! *'Plankton:' You don't scare me, Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' I ain't Krabs, I'm... uh, I mean... voice I'm Pearl, not Krabs. *'Plankton:' The jig is up, Krabs. I know all about the suit, AND your secret fear! *'Mr. Krabs:' Secret fear? voice What are you talkin' about? *'Plankton:' See for yourself. robotic arm squeezes Mr. Krabs Enjoy the show! mime is shown *'Mr. Krabs:' No. No. Muh-muh-make it stop! Please! *'Plankton:' Doesn't feel so good on the other end of the stick, doesn't it scaredy pants? I feel wonderful! *'SpongeBob:' Um, Plankton, if I were you I wouldn't be so smug. *'Plankton:' Why not? *'SpongeBob:' Because a hungry pod of whales just showed up for its early feeding. gasps. Whales are outside *'Plankton:' scared Ahhhh! Not another feeding! Get me out of here! a nail from the floor and jumps inside. SpongeBob puts a cork in the hole, turns off a projector, making the whales disappear, and gets Mr. Krabs out of the robot arm *'Mr. Krabs:' Whew! You really redeemed yourself boy! mime Okay, you're beginning to creep me out. Category:Spam Category:Transcript Category:Random Works! Category:Spongebob Category:New Spongebob Category:Suicide